The Longest Road -Winter-
by aicchan
Summary: Dia ingat benar Woolsey pernah bilang kalau kombinasi rambut hitam dan mata biru itu adalah kesukaan Magnus sejak dulu. Mau tak mau itu membuat Alec berpikir, apa dulu… Magnus dan Will pernah memiliki hubungan khusus? -Side Story from The Longest Road- ENJOY-
1. Chapter 1

Salju turun perlahan di malam hari ini. Alec merapatkan jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam lalu memakai tudungnya. Dia memandang ke sekeliling, menyiagakan busur dan anak panah-nya, tak melepaskan pandangan dari _parabatai_-nya yang tengah bertarung dengan beberapa ekor _lesser_ _demon. _Alec melepaskan dua anak panahnya dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan yang luar biasa, mematikan dua _demon_ kecil yang hendak menyerang Jace dari belakang, sekaligus sebagai serangan penutup perburuan mereka malam ini karena fajar sudah mulai menyingsing.

"Bidikanmu semakin tepat saja," Jace menyarungkan pedang seraph miliknya.

Alec tak menjawab dan menurunkan busurnya.

"Sudah beres semua!" Isabelle muncul dari keremangan fajar, ada luka gores di lengannya tapi tak tampak fatal. "Hari ini kau masih Institute, kan?"

Alec mengangguk, "Max memaksaku."

"Bagus! Jadi aku dan Clary bisa membeli mantel baru tanpa harus direcoki bocah kecil itu." Seru Isabelle. Walau _Shadowhunter_, seorang gadis tetaplah seorang gadis yang suka dengan _fashion_.

Lalu mereka pun segera kembali ke Institute New York tempat mereka tinggal untuk beristirahat setelah semalaman berkeliling untuk berburu _demon_ yang berkeliaran.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal Instruments _**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_**_**–Winter-**__ © aicchan_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Rasanya baru saja beberapa menit Alec memejamkan mata, dia dikejutkan dengan suara kencang Max dari luar kamarnya. Dengan paksa pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka kedua matanya dan melirik ke jam kecil di meja. Dia baru tidur tiga jam.

Menguap, Alec pun bangun, menata tempat tidur seadanya lalu mencuci muka juga menggosok gigi sebelum keluar kamar. Di ujung koridor, dia bisa melihat sosok adiknya berbelok dengan kecepatan penuh.

Penasaran pada apa yang membuat adiknya mendadak penuh semangat pagi-pagi begini membuat Alec mengikuti arah kemana Max berlari. Dia sampai ke ruang santai di Institute dan di sana dia melihat Max ada di sebelah Sebastian yang kemarin sempat pulang ke Perancis. Pemuda itu ada bersama ayahnya, Stephen dan dua orang pria lain. Yang satu berambut hitam dan yang satunya berambut putih keperakan, membuat Alec mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mereka sedang berbicara dengan Valentine dan Robert, wajah dua pimpinan Institute New York itu tampak serius.

Alec baru saja hendak berbalik, tapi suara ayahnya menahan langkah pemuda itu.

"Oh, Alec. Kau sudah bangun. Kemarilah!"

Tak mungkin menolak, Alec pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Kurasa ini kali pertama kau bertemu dengan William Herondale dan James Carstairs. Mereka berasal dari Institute London. William adalah adik dari Stephen."

Alec berjabat tangan pertama dengan William dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat kalau mata William juga biru seperti matanya.

"Hei! Kau mirip sekali denganku. Rambutmu hitam dan matamu biru. Kau juga tampan sepertiku. Kau lebih pantas jadi anakku dari pada anak Robert."

"Will, jangan mengklaim anak orang seenaknya," ujar Robert.

Will tertawa, "Kau boleh panggil aku Will saja," katanya pada Alec.

Lalu Alec berjabat tangan dengan orang di sebelah Will, James Carstairs. Dari wajahnya, jelas terlihat kalau pria ini memiliki darah keturunan Asia, tapi ada raut pucat yang tak wajar di sana. Senyumnya lembut dan menenangkan, menghilangkan rasa canggung pada diri Alec.

"Kau boleh panggil aku Jem. Semua biasa memanggilku begitu."

"Untuk sementara mereka berdua akan tinggal di sini," ujar Valentine, "tapi pekerjaan utama tetap kalian yang lakukan."

Alec hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia mengajak Max dan juga Sebastian untuk mencari sarapan di dapur.

"Aku baru tahu pamanmu ada di London." Tak seperti biasanya, Alec yang memulai pembicaraan.

"_Yeah_, aku juga jarang bertemu dengannya sejak aku masih kecil."

"Hei hei, apa _uncle_ Will itu kuat?" tanya Max pada Sebastian.

"Hmm…" Sebastian berpikir sebentar, "Selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya berburu. Tapi kurasa dia kuat, karena dia dan Jem adalah pasangan _parabatai_. Tidak sembarang _Shadowhunter_ yang diizinkan memiliki _parabatai_."

Mereka sampai ke dapur di mana Jocelyn dan Maryse sedang menyiapkan omelet untuk makan pagi. Setelah meminta porsi sarapan mereka terlebih dahulu, Alec, Sebastian dan Max menghabiskan isi piring mereka dengan cepat. Max merengek supaya Alec mau mengajarinya memanah. Tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Alec mengajak adik kecilnya itu ke ruang latihan, diikuti Sebastian yang tertawa pelan.

"Sampai kapan pun kau itu kakak yang tidak bisa melawan adiknya, ya?"

Alec tak menjawab.

Akhirnya pagi itu Alec habiskan untuk menuruti kemauan Max dan melihat bagaimana Sebastian berlatih sendirian dengan kedua bilah pedang seraph-nya.

.

Saat hari menjelang petang, Alec berniat sebentar merebahkan diri sebelum mulai berpatroli. Isabelle dan Clary malah izin meninggalkan Institute siang tadi untuk berburu mantel yang mereka inginkan. Alec tak pernah tahu dari mana para gadis itu menyimpan tenaga untuk berbelanja. Jace dan Sebastian masih ada di ruang latihan dengan Max sebagai penonton mereka.

Langkah Alec terhenti saat mendengar suara biola. Otomatis pandangan matanya tertuju pada pintu ruang musik yang sedikit terbuka. Siapa yang memainkan biola? Seingatnya tak ada yang bisa memainkan alat musik kecuali Jace. Ditarik rasa penasaran, Alec pun menuju ke ruang musik dan dari sela pintu, dia bisa melihat sosok Jem berdiri di deppan jendela mozaik dan memainkan biola dengan begitu anggun. Lantunan nada yang tercipta membuat bulu kuduk Alec meremang. Terpaku dia berdiri di sana sampai lagu yang dimainkan oleh Jem selesai dan pria itu menurunkan biolanya.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan pelan dari dalam dan Alec menangkap sosok Will yang menghampiri Jem. Dari interaksi mereka, Alec tahu Will dan Jem adalah sepasang _parabatai_ yang sangat dekat. Namun Alec segera berpikir dua kali saat melihat Will meraih jemari Jem lalu mengecupnya lembut. Tak pikir dua kali, Alec langsung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya nyaris berlari menjauh dari ruang musik.

Kepalanya langsung terasa penuh. Hubungan Will dan Jem pasti lebih dari sekedar _parabatai_. Tapi… _parabatai_ terikat peraturan yang melarang mereka terlibat hubungan asmara. Itu peraturan mutlak sejak dulu, tapi…

Langkah kaki Alec semakin cepat dan tak melihat saat berbelok di ujung koridor hingga dia menabrak seseorang.

"Alec!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, barulah Alec mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Magnus ada di depannya. _Warlock_ itu memandangnya dengan wajah setengah terkejut setengah heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Magnus.

Jawaban dari Alec hanya berupa gelengan kepala.

Paham kalau Alec tak akan bicara meski dipaksa, Magnus tak bertanya lagi, "Aku datang menjemputmu. Kau sudah janji hari ini makan malam di luar denganku, kan? Jangan bilang kau lupa."

Alec tak menjawab. Tapi Magnus segera tahu kalau kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar lupa.

"Maaf," kata Alec pelan.

"Ya sudah. Lagipula ini masih sore, kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap."

"Aku hanya butuh mandi dan berganti pakaian sebentar. Kau tunggu saja di depan."

"Okay." ujar Magnus sebelum dia berbalik dan pergi.

Alec menghela napas lalu segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Setelah memakai baju 'dinas' dan mantelnya, Alec memasukkan semua perlengkapan perburuan ke dalam tas lalu dia pun menuju ke bagian depan Institute. Di sana dia melihat Magnus ada bersama Simon.

"Kau di sini juga," Alec membenahi posisi ranselnya, "mencari Jace?"

Ada perubahan di raut wajah Simon, "Kenapa juga aku harus mencarinya? Aku janjian dengan Clary, tadi dia menyuruhku menunggu di sini."

Tak membahas lagi, Alec berdiri di sebelah Magnus, "Aku sudah siap."

"Kita pergi sekarang." Magnus merangkul pundak Alec dan mereka pun meninggalkan Institute untuk mencari tempat makan sebelum Alec pergi melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

"Kau masih harus kembali ke Institute?" tanya Magnus saat mereka duduk di kursi kosong di sebuah restoran keluarga yang tak begitu jauh dari Institute.

"Kurasa sudah tidak. Hari ini Max tidak begitu menempeliku. Mungkin karena sudah ada Sebastian."

"Oh, dia sudah kembali? Baguslah, berarti kau bisa pulang denganku."

Alec mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau mau menugguku selesai berburu?"

"Aku ikut. Lumayan untuk membunuh waktu."

"Terserahlah." Alec diam saat seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan dua porsi burger berukuran jumbo dengan kentang goreng. Mereka makan sambil berbincang santai karena memang sudah seminggu ini Alec jadi jarang bertemu dengan Magnus karena sang _High Warlock_ juga dapat klien yang cukup sulit, membuat waktunya tersita untuk pekerjaannya.

Makan malam yang porsinya cukup besar itu segera habis dalam waktu singkat. Entah karena mereka memang lapar atau karena porsi seperti itu adalah porsi biasa mereka. Setelah makan keduanya langsung menuju ke Central Park, tempat di mana mereka berkumpul untuk 'berburu'. Alec dan Magnus memasang tudung pesona karena di sana masih banyak mundane yang jelas tak boleh tahu keberadaan dunia yang tersembunyi di antara mereka.

Tak begitu lama, Jace muncul bersama Sebastian dan Simon. Saat Alec bertanya dimana Clary dan Isabelle, Jace bilang kalau adiknya dan adik Alec ditawan oleh Camille karena _vampire_ itu punya beberapa pakaian musim dingin yang ingin dia berikan pada dua gadis kesayangannya itu. Jadilah untuk patroli kota diserahkan pada Will dan Jem yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu.

"Will? Maksudmu William Herondale?"

Semua mata di sana tertuju pada Magnus.

"Kau kenal dengan pamanku?" tanya Sebastian, jelas terkejut.

"Aku… sempat membantu Institute London beberapa belas tahun lalu dan aku bertemu dengannya saat dia masih seusia dengan kalian saat ini." Magnus, tak seperti biasanya, terlihat berhati-hati dengan ucapannya.

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Will tak pernah cerita kalau kalian saling kenal."

Reaksi pertama dari Magnus hanyalah bahunya yang terangkat, "Mungkin dia sudah lupa. Lagipula aku di London hanya untuk beberapa bulan saja."

Obrolan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena dari ujung jalan di Central Park, tampak sekelebat sosok _demon_.

"Sepertinya pesta segera dimulai." Jace menarik keluar pedang seraph miliknya dan mengejar _demon_ itu.

Perburuan malam ini dimulai hingga Alec tak sempat bertanya apapun pada Magnus tentang Will.

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi saat Alec membuka matanya. Kehangatan di dalam selimut membuatnya malas untuk turun, lagipula tangan Magnus masih rapat memeluk pinggangnya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidur lagi saja, lagipula jarang sekali dia bisa beristirahat sampai puas seperti ini. Namun baru saja dia memejamkan mata, sekelebat pikiran liar masuk dalam otaknya.

Apa hubungan Magnus dan Will?

Magnus bilang mereka bertemu belasan tahun lalu, mungkin saat Alec belum lahir. Tapi itu makin membuat Alec penasaran. Dia ingat benar Woolsey pernah bilang kalau kombinasi rambut hitam dan mata biru itu adalah kesukaan Magnus sejak dulu. Mau tak mau itu membuat Alec berpikir, apa dulu… Magnus dan Will pernah memiliki hubungan khusus?

Lamunan Alec buyar saat mendengar suara bel pintu berdering nyaring diikuti suara gumamam Magnus yang tak suka kalau tidurnya terganggu.

"Biar aku yang buka." Alec turun dari tempat tidur dan menyambar jaketnya. Dia sempat belok sebentar ke kamar mandi hanya untuk membasuh mukanya dengan air supaya tampak sedikit lebih segar.

Bel pintu masih berbunyi dengan nyaring, membuat langkah Alec jadi sedikit tergesa. Sampai di pintu depan, dia mengintip untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan di luar dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal meski wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tudung mantel tebal. Alec segera membukakan pintu untuk Ragnor Fell, _High Warlock_ dari London dan teman baik Magnus. Alec pernah sekali dua kali bertemu dengan _warlock_ itu saat Magnus menyelenggarakan pesta.

"Di mana Magnus?" tanya Ragnor setelah Alec menutup pintu lagi. Dia melepas mantelnya dan menampakkan sosoknya yang berkulit hijau dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya.

"Magnus masih tidur. Aku bisa bangunkan dia kalau urusanmu mendesak."

"Tolong, ya?!" Ragnor menggantung mantelnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan

Alec meminta _warlock_ itu menunggu di ruang tamu sedang dia langsung kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Magnus masih bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut tebal yang hangat. "Magnus, ada Ragnor datang mencarimu."

Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang jadi jawaban Magnus.

"Ayolah! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi!" Alec menarik selimut itu dan membuat Magnus protes keras.

"Hei! Aku masih mengantuk!"

Alec tak peduli dan membuang selimut itu ke kursi, "Ragnor menunggumu di ruang tamu!"

Masih tampak sebal, Magnus akhirnya berdiri. Masih memakai piyama sutra berwarna hijau terang Magnus keluar dari kamar sambil menggerutu.

"Kau bisa mencuci mukamu dulu, Magnus!"

Tapi _warlock_ itu tak peduli dan terus melangkah.

Alec menghela napas lalu mengikuti Magnus menuju ke ruang tamu.

"_My dear,_ Ragnor. Kunjungan yang menyenangkan. Kau bawa hadiah natal untukku?"

Ragnor berdiri dari duduknya, "Langsung saja, Magnus," ujar _warlock_ itu, "apa Will menghubungimu?"

"Err… Will? Kurasa tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. "

Andai Ragnor tak mengenal Magnus sejak ratusan tahun lalu, dia pasti sudah menghajar _warlock_ di hadapannya itu.

"Kalau maksudmu William Herondale, dia ada di Institute New York saat ini." Alec bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Magnus dari sudut matanya.

"Institute…. Baiklah. Mereka kabur dari Institute London dan bersembunyi di Institute New York. Tipikal seorang Will." Ragnor memandang Alec, "Bisa antar aku ke sana? Aku tak bisa sembarangan masuk ke Institute lain tanpa undangan."

"Baiklah. Aku ganti pakaian dulu." Alec berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Magnus menunggu sampai terdengar suara pintu tertutup sebelum bicara pada Ragnor, "Jangan katakan apapun!"

"Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa."

"Belum. Berarti akan."

Ragnor mengangkat bahunya, "Kau tidak cerita apa-apa tentang kisah lamamu padanya?"

"Belum… tapi dia sudah tahu tentang Woolsey dan Camille."

Sang _High Warlock_ dari London itu menghela napas, "Sudah berulang kali kubilang, jangan berurusan dekat dengan _Shadowhunter_."

"Sayangnya, aku dan _Shadowhunter_ seperti punya gelombang yang saling menarik," Magnus menghempaskan diri ke sofa, "dan aku tak berniat menghentikan gelombang itu."

Sekitar lima belas menit, Alec sudah siap untuk mengantar Ragnor ke Institute. Magnus menolak untuk ikut dengan alasan dia ada janji bertemu dengan seorang klien.

Sampai di depan gerbang Institute, Alec membukakan pagar utama juga pintu depan Institute dan dia mempersilahkan Ragnor menunggu di depan. Lalu dia naik ke lantai atas untuk mencari Will, tapi dia justru bertemu dengan Valentine yang sedang bersama dengan Clary. Jarang sekali Alec melihat ayah dan anak itu bersama, Clary memang lebih dekat dengan ibunya, walau tak jarang juga dia tampak menempeli ayahnya, seperti waktu dia masih kecil dulu..

"Alec, kau sudah kembali," Clary yang terlebih dahulu menyapa.

Alec, sedikit segan, memandang pada Valentine, "Di bawah ada _High Warlock_ dari London. Dia mencari Will."

Ada jeda hening sebentar sebelum Valentine bicara, "Biar aku yang temui dia." Pria itu pun berlalu tanpa bersuara.

Tanpa sadar Alec menghela napas dan dia memandang Clary, "Ayahmu itu… tetap sulit didekati."

Clary tertawa pelan, "Sebenarnya tidak juga sih, kalau _mood_-nya sedang bagus." Gadis itu membenahi ikatan rambutnya, "aku mau ke ruang latihan. Kau ikut?"

"Tidak. Kurasa aku akan ke ruang senjata dulu. Beberapa belatiku butuh bilah baru."

Itu membuat Clary tertawa lagi, "Kau dan Jace, sekarang ditambah Sebastian, rasanya Iron Sisters harus sabar menuruti permintaan senjata untuk Institute kita tercinta ini," katanya. "Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, Alec."

Menuju ke ruang senjata, Alec berjalan dan dia melewati perpustakaan yang pintunya terbuka. Dari luar dia bisa melihat Will tidur di sofa, sebuah buku terbuka sia-sia di lantai, sepertinya jatuh saat pria itu terlelap. Alec menggelengkan kepala sebelum pikiran aneh kembali mengacaukannya dan dia memilih untuk meneruskan langkah menuju ruang senjata.

.

Sampai sore Alec menghabiskan waktu di ruang latihan bawah bersama Jace dan Sebastian. Ada Simon juga di sana. _Daylighter_ itu beralasan dia sedang suntuk dan butuh hiburan, meski menurut Alec, menonton para _Shadowhunter_ latihan bukanlah satu hiburan yang menyenangkan.

Tak lama Woolsey pun datang. Si _werewolf_ tampan itu memakai baju santai, rambut pirangnya juga dibiarkan tertata apa adanya. "Hei, bocah-bocah manis dan _vampire_ kecil," sapanya. "Sore di luar cerah sekali dan kalian menghabiskan waktu dengan berlatih?"

"Kami bukan pengangguran sepertimu, Scott," Jace menyarungkan seraph miliknya.

Agaknya ucapan pedas itu tak berpengaruh pada Woolsey yang dengan santainya duduk di salah satu meja di ruangan luas itu. "Aku lihat ada Will dan Jem bersama Ragnor di depan. Sejak kapan Institute London pindah kemari?"

"Kau kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Alec, langsung termakan rasa penasaran.

"Hidupku tak habis di New York. Aku sempat ke London bersama dengan Magnus saat dia dimintaii tolong oleh Institute di sana. Saat itulah aku mengenal Will dan Jem. Sepasang _parabatai_ yang kelewat kompak," Woolsey mengambil sebuah belati kecil dari atas meja.

"Memang ada kasus apa sampai _High Warlock_ dari Brooklyn dipanggil sampai London? Di sana juga punya _High Warlock_ kan?" tanya Sebastian sambil merapatkan sabuk senjatanya.

Woolsey memainkan belati di tangannya dengan lihai, "Permasalahan dengan sekelompok _vampire_ yang meresahkan warga. Itu salah satu kasus pembantaian klan _vampire_ yang cukup menghebohkan dunia bawah."

"Kami tak pernah dengar tentang kasus itu sebelumnya," Jace tampak tertarik.

"Laporan itu hanya dicatat di buku milik Institute London, wajar kalau Institute yang lain tak tahu apa-apa." Woolsey melemparkan belati itu yang langsung menancap di papan sasaran jauh di ujung ruang latihan. "Kuharap Will datang tak mambawa masalahnya. Bocah itu sejak dulu pintar sekali mencari masalah. Persis seperti kalian. Apalagi sama_-sama_ terlibat dengan _warlock_ yang sama."

Itu membuat perhatian Alec teralih, "Maksudmu… Magnus?"

"_Yeah_. Siapa lagi? Will sempat membuat gempar seisi Institute London saat dia menghilang beberapa hari dan ternyata dia bersama dengan Magnus dan memanggil _demon_ Marbas."

"Marbas?" seru para _Shadowhunter_ di ruangan itu.

"Untuk apa Will memanggil Marbas?" Sebastian tampak tak sabar mengetahui jawabannya.

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Kalau tidak salah, sewaktu Will masih kecil, dia tak sengaja membuka kotak tempat dimana Marbas tersegel. Kejadian itu menimbulkan mungkin trauma dalam diri Will dan dia jadi menarik diri dari orang lain. Sekilas mungkin dia tampak seperti orang ceria yang tak menyimpan masalah apapun, walau sebenarnya dia itu pemuda yang tertutup kecuali pada Jem."

Saat itulah Will bertemu dengan Magnus dan segera menjadi dekat. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Magnus jadi tempat pelarian bagi Will. Pertama bertemu dengan Will, aku segera tahu kalau dia itu anak yang bermasalah dan kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana Magnus. Dia itu sudah seperti penampung anak-anak labil, _no offense_, Alec," ujar Woolsey cepat sambil memandang kekasih Magnus itu.

"Tak masalah," ujar Alec dengan wajah datar meski siapapun di sana bisa melihat kilas kesal di bola mata birunya.

Seolah tak peduli, Woolsey kembali bercerita bagaimana Magnus membantu Will untuk memanggil Marbas dan mengungkap bahwa sebenarnya tak pernah ada kutukan dalam diri Will. Akhirnya ritual pemanggilan _demon_ itu berakhir dengan Magnus yang menghancurkan greater _demon_ itu seolah sedang membunuh serangga kecil.

"Kutukan?" tanya Jace.

"Ya. Will kecil percaya pada 'kutukan'," Woolsey membuat tanda petik dengan jarinya, "yang mengatakan kalau siapapun orang yang dekat dengannya akan mati dengan mengenaskan. Sejak saat itulah Will menjauh dari orang lain."

"Tapi dia dekat dengan Jem," Sebastian menyibak poninya, "orang aneh dia itu, tak pernah aku lihat orang berambut keperakan seperti itu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu banyak tentang Jem. Yang aku tahu, hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa menenangkan Will dalam keadaan macam apapun."

Sejenak suasana di sana hening total sampai pintu ruang latihan itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit ikal. Tubuhnya kecil, namun otot-otot yang terbentuk tidak bisa luput dari pandangan mata.

"Kyle, sedang apa kau di sini?" Woolsey bertanya pada pemuda yang baru masuk itu.

"Ralf mencarimu sejak tadi dan ponselmu tidak aktif. Jadi aku disuruh pergi menjemputmu." Ujar pemuda bernama Kyle itu.

Woolsey menghela napas, "Kakakku itu, kenapa dia tahu aku ada di Institute, sih?"

_Karena setiap kali setiap waktu kau bosan, kau selalu lari ke sini_. Seru batin semua yang ada di ruangan latihan.

"Oh! Kalian belum kena dengan anak ini, ya?" Woolsey beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyle. "Namanya Jordan Kyle, dia anggota Praetor yang paling muda, masih 18 tahun. Jadi kurasa kalian bisa berteman akrab."

"Hai, semua," sapa Kyle dengan sedikit canggung.

"Nah, aku harus pergi karena jemputanku sudah datang. Selamat berdinas, anak-anak manis. Jangan bermalasan!" Secepat dia datang, secepat itu juga Woolsey pergi. Benar-benar orang yang seperti badai, datang sesukanya dan berlalu setelah menimbulkan kekacauan.

Jace memandang sosok _parabatai_-nya yang sedang mengisi wadah anak panahnya sampai penuh, "Alec, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yang ditanya tak menoleh, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentang cerita Woolsey barusan. Tentang Will—"

Alec memotong ucapan Jace, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Dia menyandang wadah anak panahnya dan membawa busurnya lalu bergegas keluar dari ruang latihan.

Tiga pasang mata memandang sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kurasa malam ini aku akan jauh-jauh darinya," ujar Simon yang baru bersuara setelah diam sejak tadi. Pemikirannya disambut anggukan dari Jace dan Sebastian.

.

.

Selesai perburuan, Alec, tak seperti hari-hari lain, ikut kembali ke Institute, padahal biasanya dia langsung kembali ke apartemen Magnus di Brooklyn. Semalam ini _mood_-nya menurun drastis, untung saja tak ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

Di ruangan terdepan Institute, langkah Alec terhenti saat melihat sosok Magnus ada di sana. _Warlock_ itu memakai jubah panjangnya yang bertudung, pertanda kalau dia kemari untuk urusan 'pekerjaan'. Magnus berdiri bersama Valentine, Ragnor juga Will dan Jem. Merasa kalau dia tak punya tempat di sana, Alec hanya menganggukkan kepala seadanya lalu segera menuju ke elevator. Sekilas sebelum elevator itu bergerak naik, matanya bertemu dengan mata Magnus yang sedari tadi tertuju padanya.

Masih merasa kesal pada Magnus yang tak bercerita padanya tentang Will, Alec segera memalingkan muka dan membiarkan elevator itu terus bergerak naik…

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

*Edisi lagi males nulis A/N*

Jadi.. mohon masukan dan kritik atau ramblingan juga boleh untuk fic yang *lagi2* absurd ini XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh… jadi sekarang kau sedang perang dingin dengan Alec?" Camille duduk dengan anggun di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu Magnus.

Para _Downworlder_ sedang berkumpul di rumah sang _High Warlock_ setelah sang biang gosip, Woolsey, menyebar kabar kalau ada berita menarik seputar hubungan Magnus dengan Alec.

"Jangan mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum, Camille." Magnus, tak seperti biasanya, tampak suram di tengah teman-temannya yang –anehnya- berwajah senang.

"Ah, maaf. Tanpa sadar aku jadi tersenyum. Sepertinya ini kali pertama aku melihatmu diliputi aura gelap seperti itu," ujar sang _vampire_ wanita yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan kata 'maaf'.

"Kau kena karma, kurasa, Magnus," Ralf duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, menikmati segelas wine. "Selama ini selalu kau yang membuat orang lain patah hati."

Wajah Magnus persis seperti orang –er- _warlock_ yang dihantam batu bata, "Kau bilang apa? Aku? Membuat orang lain patah hati? Justru aku yang lebih sering patah hati, tidak denganmu Camille, kau bisa tenang."

Camille tertawa, "Aku juga tidak merasa seperti itu. Kau tenang saja."

Magnus menghela napas panjang, "Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku patah hati dan tersakiti karena mortal maupun imortal? Peru, Paris, Inggris, aku sampai tidak ingat yang mana lagi."

"Masalahmu sebenarnya hanya satu, Magnus," Ragnor menggoyang gelasnya, menimbulkan suara aduan es dengan kaca, "kau tidak pernah bisa jujur pada pasanganmu."

"NAH!" seru Woolsey sambil menunjuk Magnus, "Itu masalah terbesarmu, Bane!"

"Diam kau, Scott!"

Dan semua memang diam saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Alec di sana.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal Instruments _**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_**_**–Winter-**__ © aicchan_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Alec hanya sekilas memandang para _Downworlder_ di ruang tamu dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, tak lama Jace masuk dan bersandar ke kisi pintu.

"Baru sekali aku lihat Alec sampai kesal seperti ini. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, _warlock_?" _Nephilim_ itu bersandar sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Kenapa kalian semua menyudutkanku?"

"Karena kau yang sedang mengencani sahabat terbaikku. Alec tak akan kesal kalau hanya sekedar 'orang lain' yang berbuat salah padanya."

Sekali lagi Magnus menghela napas, "Lalu kalian mau aku berbuat apa?"

"Paling tidak kau bisa jujur kalau kau kenal dengan Will," Alec muncul di sebelah Jace, "kenal — dekat," lanjutnya. "Ayo, Jace! Tugas kita masih belum selesai." Alec berjalan mendahului Jace.

Mengangkat bahunya, Jace mengikuti langkah Alec meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Magnus bersandar di sofa dan memandang langit-langit ruangan itu, "Sepertinya kali ini memang aku yang salah."

Terdengar suara Woolsey menahan tawa, "Kita baru saja menyaksikan saat langka di mana seorang Magnus Bane mengaku salah."

"Kau benar. Ini kejadian langka," Camille tertawa bersama Ralf.

Ragnor juga tak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Sepertinya ini alasan bagus untuk sebuah perayaan."

"Kalian ini benar-benar teman yang baik." Magnus berdiri dan merapikan bajunya." Terserah kalian sajalah."

Diiringin suara tawa dari para _Downworlder_ di ruang tamunya, Magnus masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat jaket Alec diletakkan begitu saja di tempat pakaian kotor. Ada sobekan besar di bagian pundak belakang dan Magnus mencium bau darah segar meski tak begitu banyak.

Magnus mengacak rambutnya sebelum membanting diri ke tempat tidur. Sudah delapan hari ini Alec tak bicara padanya. Memang mereka masih tinggal serumah, bahkan sekamar, tapi rasanya seperti tinggal di dua dimensi yang berbeda.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Magnus benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tak menyangka Alec akan semarah itu padanya. Magnus sudah bercerita tentang hubungan asmaranya dengan dengan Camille dan juga Woolsey. Reaksi Alec tak sampai seekstrim ini meski pemuda itu sempat mendiamkan Magnus selama dua hari.

Pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri, Magnus mencoba mengalihkan isi kepalanya pada masalah yang dibawa sepasang _parabatai_ plus sepasang kekasih dari London. Will dan Jem, menghebohkan Institute London, dan mungkin Dewan Utama _Shadowhunter_, dengan mengungkap rahasia terbesar mereka kalau selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini, mereka menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka terlibat hubungan asmara yang jelas-jelas terlarang bagi sepasang _parabatai_.

Itulah alasan kenapa mereka 'melarikan diri' ke New York ini, untuk meminta bantuan dari Valentine untuk meyakinkan kalau status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih tak akan membuat perbedaan dalam tugas mereka sebagai _Shadowhunter_. Buktinya mereka tetap bisa bertugas seperti biasa tanpa teralihkan perhatian karena urusan asmara walau mereka sedang bertengkar sekalipun. Ragnor disewa oleh Institute London untuk membawa Will dan Jem kembali pulang dan menghadiri persidangan di Alicante. Dan kini Magnus juga terseret oleh urusan Will dan Jem sebagai salah satu pihak yang pernah terlibat dengan Will di masa lalu.

Lamunan Magnus buyar saat sesosok makhluk kecil yang lucu muncul di hadapannya.

"Chairman… tolong bujuk _Nephilim_ kesayangan kita supaya dia mau bicara lagi denganku."

Chairman Meow mengeong panjang seperti mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh majikannya.

Magnus menggaruk-garuk pelan kepala kucing kecil itu, "Rasanya… ini adalah hari-hari yang sangat panjang."

Akhirnya Magnus pun memejamkan mata, memutukan untuk tidur dan mengabaikan suara tawa yang masih terdengar dari ruang tamu.

.

.

Saat Magnus terbangun karena suara Chairman Meow yang menagih jatah sarapan, dia melihat Alec pulas di sebelahnya. Tampak luka gore di sisi wajah pemuda itu, juga beberapa luka kecil di lengannya.

Berusaha agar tak membangunkan Alec, Magnus menyibak poni panjang pemuda itu, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di kening kekasihnya. Pelan, Magnus turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong Chairman Meow.

Sampai di dapur, Magnus menyiapkan makan untuk kucing kecilnya lalu beranjak untuk membuat roti bakar. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia tinggal menjentikkan jari dan semua kebutuhannya tersedia, tapi pagi ini dia ingin membuat sendiri sarapan untuk Alec.

Dari kaca jendela dapur, Magnus bisa melihat butiran salju turun cukup deras, pantas udara rasanya beku.

"Sepertinya coklat panas cocok juga," gumam _warlock_ itu.

Sepagian dihabiskan Magnus untuk membuat sarapan. Bersamaan dengan saat dia meletakkan piring terakhir di meja, Alec muncul di pintu dapur. Magnus, yang sedang tak ingin mencari gara-gara, tak bicara dan membiarkan Alec duduk di meja untuk menikmati makan paginya. Duduk berseberangan untuk sekian belas menit, mereka berdua tak saling melempar kata. Magnus mencoba untuk bertahan karena pengalaman mengatakan kalau dia terpancing emosi saat Alec sedang _bad mood_, itu hanya akan membuat semua jadi lebih buruk.

Chairman Meow, yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya, melompat ke pangkuan Alec, menarik perhatian _Shadowhunter_ muda itu agar mau membelainya. Menuruti permintaan si kucing, Alec membelai lembut badan Chairman.

Magnus masih tak bersuara, dia menunggu sampai Alec sendiri yang bicara terlebih dahulu padanya. Kalau pun memang hari ini berlalu dalam perang dingin mereka, sekali lagi Magnus akan coba mengalah.

"Jadi…"

Tanpa bisa ditahan, mata Magnus langsung tertuju pada sang _Shadowhunter_ di hadapannya yang sedang bermain dengan Chairman Meow.

"Jadi selain Will… berapa mortal lagi yang pernah menjadi kekasihmu, Magnus?"

_Oke… langsung pada pokok permasalahannya_. Batin Magnus.

"Siapa lagi selain Will?"

Menghembuskan napas singkat, Magnus akhirnya bercerita tentang masa lalunya, seluruh masa lalunya. Kali ini tak menyembunyikan apapun. Tentang kisah cintanya. Tentang Peru dan Imasu, tentang Paris dan Axel Von Fersen, tentang Inggris dan Will. Tentang akhir dari semua perjalanan cintanya yang jauh dari kata akhir yang bahagia.

Sekilas Magnus melihat Alec berulang kali mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyela. Wajah _Shadowhunter_ itu tampak tercampur segala macam emosi. Sampai akhir cerita Magnus, Alec tak bersuara meski wajahnya jelas bicara kalau dia sedang berpikir keras hingga dia pun berdiri mendadak, membuat Chairman melompat ke lantai dan langsung berdesis marah lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

"Aku butuh waktu berpikir." Alec berbalik meninggalkan dapur, tak lama terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan segera menutup lagi.

Magnus menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya.

"Tak susah kan bicara jujur?"

Pandangan Magnus beralih ke pintu dapur dan melihat Woolsey berdiri di sana, bersandar pada kisi pintu.

"Kau masih di sini?"

"Yang lain juga. Salah satu kamarmu sudah diklaim oleh kakakku tersayang dan kekasihnya. Ragnor masih tidur di sofa." Woolsey duduk di tempat Alec tadi dan mengambil roti bakar yang sama sekali tak tersentuh. "Apa sekarang kalian putus?"

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam."

Woolsey memakan roti bakar itu, "Kau tidak menyusulnya?"

"Dia bilang dia butuh waktu. Aku akan berikan waktu sampai dia puas."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Woolsey, "Kau berubah banyak sejak bersama dengan Alec. Kau jadi lebih perhatian, kau jadi lebih terkendali." _Werewolf_ itu tertawa pelan, "Magnus Bane yang kukenal adalah seorang _warlock_ yang suka bertualang, seperti kapal yang berlayar di lautan tanpa tepi."

"_Well_… mungkin kapal itu sudah menemukan labuhannya yang terakhir."

Kali ini Woolsey tertawa kencang, "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah. Kalau kau seperti ini saat kita berkencan, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Bane."

"Ha ha ha," Magnus tertawa palsu, "candaan yang lucu, Scott."

"Seperti kata Woolsey, Magnus. Kalau kau semanis ini saat kita berkencan, mungkin aku masih memilihmu untuk menjadi pendampingku." Camille muncul di dapur, mengenakan gaun tidur sutra berwarna putih, dia berdiri di tempat yang tak terkena siraman matahari yang sudah bersinar tinggi di luar sana dan satu-satunya jendela yang terbuka hanyalah yang berada di dapur.

"Hoo… apa sudah jadi masanya _vampire_ beraktivitas di pagi hari?" Magnus akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku tak peduli kalian mau berbuat apa di sini. Kurasa aku juga butuh waktu sendiri."

Setelah Magnus berlalu dari dapur, Woolsey dan Camille saling berpandangan.

"Kurasa aku harus angkat topi pada Alec. Doa satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Magnus sampai sekacau ini."

Camille mengangguk, setuju pada pendapat Woolsey, "Tapi kurasa itu memang bagus untuk Magnus. Semoga yang ini memang jadi persinggahan hatinya yang terakhir."

.

Sampai sore menjelang, Magnus menghabiskan harinya di Central Park dan memandang kehidupan para _mundane_ yang berlalu begitu cepat di hadapannya. Butir-butir salju turun perlahan, mewarnai dunia dengan putihnya yang seolah tanpa noda. Perhatiannya teralih saat seseorang duduk di sampingnya, membuat _warlock_ itu terkejut.

"Alexander?"

Alec duduk bersandar di kursi kayu itu dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam jaket hitam yang dia kenakan. "Aku bicara dengan Will pagi tadi."

"Lalu?"

Alec menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Kurasa… kurasa aku berhutang maaf padamu, Magnus."

Walau terkejut, Magnus tak berkata apa-apa. Tapi dia tersenyum saat Alec tak menolak begitu jari mereka bertaut. Itu membuat udara di musim dingin terasa hangat.

"Will bilang… ya… kalian pernah dekat, tapi tak pernah sebagai sepasang kekasih, mengabaikan kalau kau yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya."

Magnus terdiam, memandang wajah Alec dan mencoba menemukan emosi yang tampak di sana, namun wajah _Nephilim_ muda itu tak terbaca. "_Well, my bad_," ujar Magnus.

Tak disangka, Alec malah tersenyum, "Will bilang padaku, andai dia terlebih dahulu bertemu denganmu dari pada Jem, dia pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu. Makanya… menurutnya saat ini aku beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu."

Tak bisa menahan diri, Magnus pun tertawa, "Kau? Beruntung mendapatkanku? Kau salah ,Alexander," sang _High Warlock_ mengusap jemari sang _Shadowhunter_, "akulah yang beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu."

Alec mendengus, hanya untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang pasti amat memalukan sekarang ini, "Kau pasti mengucapkan itu pada semua kekasih masa lalumu."

"Tidak. Aku ucapkan ini hanya padamu." Magnus menyentuh sisi wajah Alec dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu, "Jadi… perang dingin kita selesai?"

"Mm… kurasa begitu."

"Bagus."

Bibir mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan namun terhenti karena suara deheman yang ketara sekali kalau disengaja. Itu membuat Magnus berdecak kesal dan Alec memandang ke arah asal suara. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, berdirilah Will berdampingan dengan Jem. Wajah keduanya dihiasi senyum geli.

"Percuma kita mencemaskan mereka, Jem. Rasanya dunia berubah menjadi merah muda di sekitar mereka." Wil bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Atau lebih baik kita menjauh saja dari sini?"

"Sudah terlambat," Magnus berdiri memandang sepasang _parabatai_ yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian Institute London dan New York. "Tapi kali ini aku maafkan kalian meski sudah menganggu kesenanganku." Magnus memandang wajah Jem yang rasanya semakin pucat, "Kau belum dapat 'yang biasa'?"

Jem menggeleng, "Tak tahu dimana bisa mendapatkannya di New York."

"Aku, Ragnor dan Katarina masih terus mencari cara untuk menghilangkan 'penyakit'mu itu. Bertahanlah!"

Jem tersenyum, "Aku sudah bertahan selama ini. Satu dua tahun lagi tak ada bedanya."

"Tak akan selama itu," Magnus memandang bagaimana jemari Jem dan Will saling bertaut erat. "Kalian mau ikut berburu? Kurasa ini malam yang bagus untuk membantai beberapa ekor _demon_."

"Kalau tidak merepotkan," Will mencabut belati dari sabuknya, "sudah beberapa hari kami dikurung di Institute, rasanya badan ini jadi kaku. Iya kan, Jem?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum simpul, "Kalau kau sudah memutuskan A, semua akan menjadi A, Will."

Membiarkan dua sejoli itu bicara sendiri, Magnus kembali memandang Alec, "Mana yang lain?"

"Kurasa mereka akan datang seben—" ucapan Alec terhenti saat dia melihat _parabatai_ dan saudara-saudaranya yang lainnya datang.

Magnus mendekat dan berbisik di telinga kekasihnya, "Kita bisa lanjutkan ini di rumah. _Well_… kalau para _Downworlder_ perusuh itu sudah pergi." Tertawa senang melihat wajah Alec, Magnus pun mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu.

.

#

.

"Alec, _darling_… seharusnya kau hukum dia sedikit lebih lama lagi," Camille duduk merapat pada Alec yang tampak canggung menjadi pusat perhatian para _Downworlder_ di ruang tamu di apartemen Magnus.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Camille," Woolsey duduk di sofa dengan kaki menyilang di meja, "Magnus memang layak dihukum."

"Hei hei," Magnus, yang baru kembali dari dapur, menyela sederetan orang yang duduk di sofa lalu menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Alec, "jangan racuni pikirannya dengan logika aneh kalian!" _High Warlock_ itu memberikan segelas teh untuk Alec. "Sampai kapan kalian mau di sini, hah? Cepatlah pulang!"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sampai matahari menghilang, Magnus. Tak kusangka kau begitu tega padaku, Camille bersandar dan memeluk lengan Ralf.

Memutar bola matanya, Magnus merangkul pundak Alec. Tubuh pemuda itu terasa sedikit tegang karena memang mereka baru saja pulang dari perburuan _demon_. "Kurasa kau butuh tidur, Alexander."

"Ya…" Alec meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di meja, "kurasa aku memang butuh." Dia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Magnus ikut berdiri dengan niat untuk menyusul Alec, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara Woolsey.

"Hey, Bane! Biarkan anak itu istirahat sebentar."

Suara tawa terdengar di ruang tamu itu, namun Magnus memilih untuk mengabaikan kesenangan para _Downworlder_ itu untuk menggodanya.

"Ini hari terakhir kalian menginvansi rumahku dan membuat kerusuhan. Malam nanti aku mau kalian semua pergi, oke?!"

"Baiklah. Lagipula delapan hari ini kami sudah puas tertawa." Woolsey menenggak wine di gelasnya meski ini masih pagi.

"Woolsey benar. Kuharap kau bisa memberi kami hiburan lagi," Camille tertawa, "dalam waktu dekat," lanjutnya.

"Jangan harap. Setelah ini aku dan Alec tak akan ribut lagi." Kata Magnus yakin.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Ragnor memindah channel televisi, "aku tak yakin hubungan kalian akan semulus harapanmu, Magnus."

Suara tawa kembali terdengar.

"Terima kasih atas doanya, teman-temanku yang baik," gerutu sang pemilik rumah. Magnus pun berlalu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Di sana dia melihat Alec sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus longgar dan celana tidur.

Alec berbaring di tempat tidur dan menyamankan diri di dalam selimut. Magnus sendiri duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan mengusap kepala Alec.

"Hei, Magnus…"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau cerita beberapa hal tentang… kekasih _mortal_-mu yang dulu?

Permintaan Alec membuatnya terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tidak akan marah," Alec meraih jemari Magnus dan menggenggamnya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu. Sisi baikmu, sisi burukmu. Kau ada di hadapanku tapi kadang aku merasa kau begitu jauh."

Magnus memandang biru jernih pada kedua mata Alec. Tak ada keraguan di sana. "Kau yakin? Ini akan jadi dongeng pengantar tidur yang paling membosankan."

"Aku tidak akan tidur kalau begitu."

Maka, menuruti permintaan Alec, Magnus pun menceritakan dengan lengkap tentang kisah cintanya bersama mereka yang terikat oleh waktu. Tentang Imasu dan pengalamannya bermain musik yang mampu membuat Llama bermigrasi dari tempat tinggal mereka. Juga tentang Von Fersen dan keterlibatannya secara tak langsung pada Revolusi Perancis.

Di akhir cerita, Magnus berbaring di sebelah Alec, memeluknya dari belakang dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kau bertahan dari semua rasa kehilangan itu, Magnus?" tanya Alec, bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh sang _High Warlock_ .

"Awalnya begitu sulit, sampai saat ini pun masih terasa sakit," Magnus mengecup kepala Alec dengan lembut.

"… Apa kau… akan bersedih kalau aku… mati?"

Napas Magnus tercekat, "Alec… Alexander… Jangan bicara seperti itu," pelukannya semakin erat, "Kau… aku…. Kita masih punya jalan yang panjang."

Alec memejamkan matanya, "Tapi suatu saat nanti… pasti…"

"Shh…" Magnus melepaskan pelukannya pada Alec dan mengarahkan wajah pemuda itu agar memandangnya, "kita bahas itu nanti… kau dan aku… kita masih punya harapan. Kita masih bisa berharap."

Untuk beberapa waktu, keheningan meraja di antara mereka.

Magnus mengusap sisi wajah Alec sebelum mencium bibir kekasihnya, "Kita pikirkan itu perlahan. 'Waktu' tak akan bisa menjadi penghalang bagi kita," bisiknya disela sentuhan yang semakin lama semakin menuntut.

Alec memeluk leher Magnus begitu erat. Bohong kalau dia tak merasa takut. Bohong kalau dia tak memikirkan perbedaan status sebagai yang fana dan abadi. Tapi Alec ingin percaya bahwa ada harapan bagi mereka, dia ingin percaya bahwa masih ada jalan untuk mempertahankan ikatan di antara mereka.

Ya—jalan itu akan selalu ada kalau mereka memang menginginkannya.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, salju turun deras sejak pagi, bahkan sudah ada pengumuman bahwa badai kecil akan melewati New York malam nanti. Meski begitu, tugas seorang _Shadowhunter_ tidak berhenti karena dalam cuaca buruk seperti itulah para _demon_ akan semakin bebas berkeliaran. Karena itu malam nanti seluruh _Shadowhunter_ dari Institute New York akan melakukan perburuan bersama, termasuk Valentine. Itu membuat Alec, dan dia rasa yang lain juga, menjadi gugup. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya di perburuan sehari-hari, mereka masih bisa melakukannya sambil bercanda, tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin mereka lakukan di bawah pengawasan langsung dari _Shadowhunter_ senior yang disegani kawan dan lawan.

"Kau yakin aku tidak perlu ikut?" tanya Magnus.

"Tak perlu. Kau juga sudah ada janji dengan Ragnor dan Catarina, kan?" Alec menyandang wadah anak panahnya, "Semoga kali in kalian berhasil menemukan cara menyembuhkan Jem."

Magnus membuka lembar buku kuno yang sejak tadi dia baca sejak tadi, "Ini kasus yang sulit, salah sedikit malah bisa membahayakan nyawa Jem."

Setelah diberitahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jem, Alec jadi salut pada _parabatai_ Will itu. Dengan tubuh yang diracuni darah _demon_, Jem tetap berjuang dan tak menyerah seberapa pun sakit yang dia rasa. Menurut Alec pribadi, keberadaan Will pasti menjadi kekuatan untuk Jem.

"Kenapa malah melamun?"

Alec memandang Magnus, baru sadar kalau gerakan tangannya berhenti. Belum sempat dia bicara, dari luar terdengar suara motor yang cukup kencang. Itu Jace.

"Jemputanmu sudah datang." Magnus berdiri dan menutup pintunya. "Kau akan ke pulang ke Institute?"

"Kurasa begitu. Aku butuh beberapa sesi latihan. Rasanya aku semakin tertinggal saja."

Magnus tersenyum, "Kau terlalu menganggap remeh dirimu sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa memanah sepertimu. Bukankah itu keahlian yang bisa kau banggakan?" _warlock_ itu memeluk pinggang Alec dan mencium bibir sang _Nephilim_.

"Hmm… aku harus pergi sekarang atau Jace bisa mendobrak masuk." Alec merapatkan resleting jaketnya.

"Jangan terlalu menuruti kegilaan _parabatai_-mu." Magnus memakaikan syal pada Alec yang berwarna biru, serasi dengan warna mata _Shadowhunter_ muda itu. Setelah memberikan satu ciuman lagi, barulah Magnus membuka pintu depan dan melihat Jace duduk di motornya.

"Tak ikut bersenang-senang, Magnus?" Jace membuka tudung kepalanya.

"Aku masih punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada pesta kecil kalian."

Alec menghampiri Jace dan segera naik di belakang _parabatai_-nya, "Sampai nanti."

Magnus hanya sempat mengangkat sebelah tangannya karena Jace langsung memacu motor miliknya hingga melesat menyusuri jalanan bersalju. "Bocah." Gumam Magnus, tapi dengan senyum di wajahnya. _High Warlock_ itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Namun sekelebat pikiran menari di kepalanya.

Tentang Alec, tentu saja.

Sejak dia mendapatkan hati seorang Alexander Lightwood, Magnus jadi berpikir kalau hubungannya dengan pemuda belia itu memang istimewa. Di hadapan Alec, Magnus tak harus mati-matian belajar musik. Di hadapan Alec, Magnus tak perlu berlaku selayak bangsawan ternama. Di hadapan Alec, Magnus bisa menjadi seorang Magnus Bane. Menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Harapan yang selalu dia sebutkan bukanlah pikiran selintas, tapi dia sungguh ingin menjadikan cinta ini sebagai yang terakhir. Meski masih ada tembok bernama 'waktu' yang menghalangi, Magnus yakin, suatu hari nanti, mereka akan menemukan cara untuk meruntuhkan pembatas tinggi itu.

Yang pasti saat ini, dia hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Alec, dia juga ingin menghujani sang _Nephilim_ dengan segala perhatian yang bisa dia berikan dan memeluk pemuda istimewa itu dalam rangkulan kasih yang tulus.

Sampai waktu melupakan mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Yaaa~ Season pertama selesai!

Yang mau menunggu tiga season lainnya, harap sabar, ya XD


End file.
